What Happens at Night
by skyressshun
Summary: Akihito's having trouble sleeping thanks to Asami. How will he fix it?


Akihito lay in bed, the lower portion of his back aching after the eventful night he'd had. Rubbing at his eyes he glanced over to the sleeping man beside him, a blush tinting at his face as he remembered all the lewd things he'd done to his body hours before. Ordinarily he'd be out like a light after such a high energy activities, but a noticeable bulge was pushing against the covers over the yakuza's lower half and as soon as his hand brushed it he was wide awake.

He'd spent the past few sleepless hours glancing under the covers to stare at the organ, perplexed as to how it still had energy to stand. And how it never got friction burns because he sure as hell did. He'd debated as to whether he should wake the man for another round to get rid of his source of fascination or search for some sleeping pills. The latter a dream because he was sure his legs couldn't support his weight for long enough to search.

A long yawn tugged itself from his lips as he rolled closer to his lover, nestling his head under his chin and hoping that the comfort of the man's powerful form would placate his strange obsession with his cock. Shifting into a more comfortable position he brought his knee up to lay across his lover, feeling it brush against the hard shaft.

A loud gasp left his lips at feeling it throb against his skin. Biting his lip he shifted his hand from Asami's chest to his naval and down to the base of the thick cock. Slowly he lightly stroked the appendage, feeling it pulse against him and dragging a moan from the back of his throat.

Pressing his head into the crook of Asami's neck he pumped at his cock, rubbing his thumb against the bulbous head, pressing slightly against the slit. Pearls of pre-cum gathered around the pad of his thumb, and he moaned as he spread them across Asami's head, his own cock twitching. Dragging his slick hand down the thick shaft he wet his lips, kissing at Asami's pulse, which he felt quicken at his ministrations.

Leaving his cock momentarily he brought his hand up to play with the man's nipples, bringing them to little hard nubs. Satisfied he moved back to his cock, playing with his head and squeezing slightly to drag out more salty liquid. Shifting so he could take a pert nipple into his mouth he sucked, groaning and wanting more than anything to stroke his own hard cock, feeling it straining for attention.

Grasping at the smaller erection he pumped himself; spit starting to slip from the corner of his lips as he tried not to moan too loudly in pleasure. Should the yakuza awaken he'd be taken in any manner of position and tied in numerous bondage outfits.

Detaching his mouth from the nipple he'd been suckling he shifted, sitting with some pain on his sore arse and stopping the pumping on both his and Asami's cock. Watching as the bud he'd been worshiping trembled in the cool air of their bedroom he slowly pulled the covers back. Hoping the change in warmth wouldn't stir him.

Moving down the bed he stared at the large cock, made visible by the moonlight through the partially open curtain, he could see the beads gathered at the top and his mouth watered as it longed to lap them up. Taking the head in his mouth a long wanton moan left him, his fingers trembling as he longed to penetrate himself.

He gathered the beads on his tongue and swallowed, closing his eyes as he felt the roll down his throat. Pushing further down he took more into his mouth, feeling his tongue get compressed as the girth stretched his warm wet cavern.

Pre-cum dripped from his cock as he focused all his attention on sucking the man. Scraping his teeth against the straining erection he dragged his tongue against the thick vein underneath. Glancing up, as he pulled back to the head of his cock, he saw a pleased expression on the sleeping man's face. His eyelids fluttering slightly every time Akihito moaned over the organ.

He could feel the burn on his face as he tore his eyes away, focusing on bobbing his head over the thick appendage, taking in a little more each time. Soon Asami's head brushed the back of his throat, forcing him to contract against the tip and pull another moan from him.

Clasping at himself he tugged on his tight shaft, knowing he was close. Pulling his head away with a pop he lowered down to his balls, giving a soft tentative lick and closing his eyes as he groaned in pleasure. Opening his mouth he engulfed one ball into his mouth, sucking hard on it and rubbing across the underside with his tongue.

Using his free hand he tugged at Asami's cock, rubbing against the head before working near the base, feeling it tense. Switching balls he could feel his entrance tighten as his orgasm neared. He wanted something to slip inside and stretch him out but his mouth and hand was far too busy pleasuring his sleeping lover.

He hardly had time to feel disappointed as something wet dripped onto his face and ran down onto his lips. His eyes flickered shut as Asami's pre-cum dropped onto his face, a long low moan leaving him followed by soft cries of pleasure as he tugged hard on himself. Pressing hard against his head he groaned, feeling his body tense as pleasure washed over him. Moaning loudly as his cum splattered across his chest he squeezed hard against the base of Asami's cock, feeling the balls in his mouth contract as the yakuza released his load across his chest with a low moan.

Panting as he came down from his high, he released the wet balls and slumped back, his entrance still trembling despite not being filled. Running a finger up his chest he sucked at the sticky substance drying there, moaning softly. Leaning across his lover he licked at his cum too, enjoying the taste as both their cum mingled in his mouth.

Cleaning his lover with his tongue while gathering his own cum on his fingers he lapped them both clean before tucking himself back into his strong arms. Feeling the muscled limb tighten around his shoulders he fell soundly asleep, smiling to himself.

Once he was sure the blonde was out Asami pulled the covers back up over them both, glad that he'd not completely satisfied them both earlier. Watching Akihito suck him while he thought he was asleep was the most erotic sight Asami had seen in a long time.

Placing a kiss to the boy's forehead he could say with confidence he was doing this again.

**I hope you all enjoyed this. I wanted to try and write something with minimal to no dialogue so I hope it turned out alright. Any criticism is welcome because I'd love to improve. Thank you all for the incredible comments I've been getting on my stories, it means the word I can't tell you how grateful I am.**


End file.
